Besos musicales
by Merii123
Summary: Kurt y Blaine son totalmente unos inexpertos, pero por algo están juntos y la idea es ir aprendiendo, tal y como debe ser.  Pésimo summary . Para la comunidad 30vicios de LJ. Tabla 30 besos.
1. 05 Sabes

**Nota de la autora: MIS PRIMEROS KLAIIIINE. Ok ya. Sí, son lo primeros y espero hacerlos bien, esta pareja a mi parecer es un total amor sjfklaldfsdfasdsfadf *-***

**Advertencias: Slash, relaciones chicoxchico, ya saben. Los homos son geniales (L).**

**Declaimer: Glee no me pertenece, son de Ryan Murphy, y Kurt y Blaine también :(.**

**Comenten, por favor, a ver si de verdad está bien esto porque soy inexperta con esta pareja u_u**

* * *

><p>Es posible que las cosas no siempre vayan a estar bien, está seguro de eso, aunque nunca lo ha experimentado ya que él es alguien bastante novato en ese tema y no puede estar pensando en un futuro desconocido, del cual no sabe si está muy cerca o muy lejos. Resulta un poco frustrante, ahora que lo piensa.<p>

Kurt da pequeños sorbos a su café, está frente a él y con una sonrisa curvando sus labios, hace unos momentos dejaron de hablar, y es bastante raro, porque ahora que están juntos hay momentos de silencio, unos realmente reconfortantes, de los cuales llega disfrutar. Se siente estúpido por estar pensando en cosas que no vienen al caso y que pensará en el momento, no en ese presente del cual sólo disfruta observarlo.

Pero no puede evitarlo.

—¿Sabes? —es tan repentino esa ruptura del silencio que Kurt se sobresalta y le mira con esos ojos tan azules que tiene, brillan en ese momento y Blaine sólo tiene ganas de besarle a más no poder, demostrar que el futuro en realidad no le preocupa. Le ve esperando respuesta y sonríe, la palabras fluyen sin problemas—. Te amo.

Parece desconcertado por un momento, y es increíble como alguien con ya diecisiete años puede ser tan adorable. Ve como se sonroja y queda callado, pero al final sonríe con cierta alegría contenida.

—Yo también.

En momentos como esos piensa que el futuro en realidad no importa, que es mejor disfrutar de ese chico que en esos momentos es su sueño adolescente.

* * *

><p>para la comunidad 30vicios de LiveJournal :)<p> 


	2. 19 Rojo

**Y aquí vengo con el siguiente, esta pareja es amor, y en este tiempo he estado esuchando bastante The Kooks, ya lo escuchaba, pero ahora más que antes :'). Comenten por favor para ver que tal les parece :3.**

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, sond e Ryan Murphy y gracias a él nacieron Kurt y Blaine, que son AMOR (L)

**Nota de la autora**: Cuando hice esto, estaba escuchando Ooh la! - The Kooks, por si les interesa escucharla :)

* * *

><p>Durante el transcurso de tiempo Blaine a descubierto varias cosas sobre Kurt, como qué tipo de café quiere y cuántas de azúcar; que si debe hacerlo se tomará su tiempo para estar bien vestido, que no importa la circunstancia, él jamás, <em>y repito jamás<em>, se saltará su fase de arreglo facial de la noche y la mañana, porque según Kurt es muy importante y es propenso a los granos, los cuales detesta con el alma.

También descubrió, que cuando están solos, a veces en la habitación de Kurt, o de Blaine o incluso en la sala de estar de cualquiera de los dos, siempre terminan recostados.

Tal como ese día, disfrutaron de un película y aunque es poco frecuente —_porque siempre estamos en casa de Kurt_—, están en su casa, en su habitación, solos, ellos dos y es inevitable cuando Blaine le toma de la cintura con una sonrisa divertida mientras le escucha quejarse del peinado de alguna famosa y de la actuación, concluyendo que _los clásicos serán mis preferidos hasta que Grace Kelly vuelva de la tumba_.

Se sienta en la cama, con Kurt aún parado frente a él y viéndolo con el ceño levemente fruncido porque cree que no lo está escuchando cuando dice que en vez de ver otra película hagan otra cosa porque siente su dignidad como artista ofendida.

Blaine no puede evitar sonreír de medio lado y abrazarlo un poco más aprensivo, aún en esa posición y sin querer, bajando las manos levemente por los muslos porque él sentado y Kurt parado lo termina volviendo así.

—¿Y… qué quieres hacer? —sigue sonriendo y ve cómo el rostro de su novio toma un delicado tono carmín, haciendo que esa piel tan blanca y como de porcelana ya no lo sea tanto. _Adorable_—. Porque si me lo preguntas, podríamos quedarnos aquí, un rato, si quieres…

De sólo ver cómo su rostro pasa de ese leve tono carmín a uno un poco más fuerte le dan ganas de hacer algo precipitado, disfrutando de esas reacciones tan inocentes y poco frecuentes de un adolescente normal, porque la verdad de todo es que no ha visto ruborizarse a un chico tanto como ha visto Kurt hacerlo frente a cosas comunes, como el sexo.

—No me molestaría… —le mira fijamente, con esos ojos azules tan lindos que tiene, casi pasmado pero sin resistirse porque ver a Blaine sonreír le baja las defensas.

No está nada mal disfrutar de un rato de calma justo después de una mala película.

* * *

><p>Muchísimas gracias por leer :)<p> 


	3. 06 El intervalo entre los sueños

**Declaimer**: Ya saben Glee no me pertenece, si fuera por mi, habría MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO Klaine :(

* * *

><p>Considera que él puede ser algunas veces poco despierto, no es un distraído total ni tampoco un súper observador, pero se da cuenta de las cosas, y en ese momento, <em>lo ve<em>.

_Take this broken wings and learn to fly_.

Y es que ahí está, con el corazón en un puño, la mirada herida y cantando, sintiéndole a lo lejos, ese dolor palpable, tan a la vista donde cualquiera podría tocarle, tan frágil.

Cuando Kurt canta frente a ellos —frente a él—, se siente tonto, desubicado en aquel lugar donde ese chico compasivo y moral le canta a un ave que ya no volverá a volar.

Da una sensación un tanto escalofriante, tan tangible que Blaine no sabe exactamente si está soñando o si de verdad está pasando, si de verdad apenas en ese momento cae en cuenta de lo que sucede ante sus ojos, esa revelación que le ilumina el alma y le ilumina la mente, ese hico que está frente a él cantando con todo el corazón.

Un intervalo entre un sueño y una realidad, algo tan frágil y delicado que tiene miedo de despedazarle y darse cuenta que eso que está sintiendo no es nada más que mentira. Que esa sensación de amor que ha florecido y permanecía quieta en realidad nunca haya estado.

Para eso es mejor seguir soñando.

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero agradecer muchísimo, mucho mucho mucho los comentarios que recibo, a los que leen, a los que comentan, y a los que siguen esto un enorme gracias :').<strong>


	4. 07 Superestrella

**Nota de la autora**: Aquí sigo volviendo con estos pequeños drabbles Klaine. Agradezco mucho a queines me comentan, de verdad, me siento feliz, ahora mismo voy a contestar, ya que me ha faltado un poco de tiempo ha actualizar :(.

**Advertencias**: Ninguno, esto no está basado en ningún cap. x'D.

**Declaimer**: Glee no es mío, jamás lo será, Ryan Murphy es el responsable de todo.

* * *

><p>Los Beatles son un clásico de clásicos, son de esas bandas que siempre recordará y de los que siempre pillará una canción para cada ocasión.<p>

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you _

Esa canción en especial es perfecta, y una buena excusa.

Y mientras está sentado con Kurt en el sillón de su propia casa, se acerca con cautela y susurra bien bajo, sólo para que él escuche y nadie más, que sea como secreto. Susurra que cierre los ojos, que le besará y el día de mañana le extrañará. Tiene dibujada una sonrisa, es coqueta y pareciera que busca más que sólo cantar una buena canción, cantarle a su superestrella es quizá la terea en la que más se empeña. Y mientras siente como Kurt se ríe a lo bajo y le mira fijamente, le besa con demasiada lentitud, con cuidado a romperlo y ganas de pasear las manos por la cintura.

_And I'll send all my loving to you_.

Canciones como esa son una buena excusa para acercarse más a su superestrella y cantarle que el día de mañana le extrañará, que cierre los ojos y que se besen sin perder la oportunidad.

_All my loving I will send to you_.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de a autora<strong>: espero les haya gustado ^^ ya saben que cualquier comentario/critica es bien recibido. Nos vemos a la próxima *-*

Saludos!


	5. 23 Dulce

**Nota de la autora**: Dejo esto aquí porque ya luego se me irán acumulando los drabbles xDDD. De hecho esto ya lo subí a mi LJ y Onryo ya me pilló xDDDD. Te agradezco mucho el que comentes y a todos lo demás también en verdad, me hacen muy feliz con sus comentario :')

**Advertencias**: Spoiler del episodio _Sexy. _

**Declaimer:** Ryan Murphy es el responsable de TODO esto_._

* * *

><p>—Kurt es la persona más moral y compasiva que he conocido jamás.<p>

Cuando le mira sabe que dice la verdad, quizá lo peor de todo es que no hay malas intenciones en él, que de verdad Kurt le preocupa, _le importa_. Saber que hay un chico, un hombre que está preocupado por su único hijo, aunque ese sentimiento de cariño aún no ha sido descubierto por Blaine; pero ya lo verá cuando menos se lo espere, sabe que lo hará, ahí donde siempre estuvo, ese amor tan de adolescente y dulce.

Sabe que cuando le pide que hable con Kurt de sexo no lo dice por su beneficio, lo dice porque para Blaine su hijo —_y aunque quizá el chiquillo aún no lo sabe_— es alguien muy importante, más de lo que imagina, aunque de alguna forma duela.

Sabe que ese amor adolescente pronto florecerá, y Blaine estará ahí para enseñarle lo que él no, lo sabe, siempre lo ha sabido, desde el primer momento en que le vio. Sabe que Blaine será ese de la fiesta, de los tragos y _ese chico._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora<strong>: Una leve aclaración, por si acaso. En la última parte de este drabble hago la mención de '_la fiesta, los tragos y el chico_' bueno si bien recuerdan Blaine hace la mención de esto cuando le pide que hable de sexo y que algún día Kurt saldrá y asdjflsadfdf y eso que acabo de decir. Por si acaso xDD.

Agradezco MUCHO a los que me leen, en verdad, ¡me hacen feliz con que me lean y me comenten. ;_;!


	6. 04 Nuestra distancia y esa persona

**Declaimer:** Ryan Murphy es el responsable de todo ;D

* * *

><p>Aquella sensación burbujeante ya no estaba y quizá ya no volvería. Blaine ya bien lo sabía desde hace mucho. Y cuando se tomaban de las manos, esa sensación eléctrica que le sacudía se había ido.<p>

Ya no se volverían a tocar como las personas que se quieren, sólo se tocarían por simple compromiso, así que ya no importa como sean las cosas, porque donde estaba ese amor ahora sólo hay un fantasma. No importa cuán cerca puedan estar, tomarse de las manos ahora sólo era un gesto acostumbrado.

Y eso dolía cada vez más.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora<strong>: ESTE si que me salió corto. Este lo he subido exclusivamente , ya luego lo subiré a LJ e_eU. Muajajajaja (? bueno, la verdad, es que quería sabía desde un principio que en algún moemnto escribiría algo triste. Lo sentí necesario (? y no sé, me gusta mostrar esa parte que dice '_no todo es perfecto_'


	7. 30 Beso

**Declaimer**: Los personajes no son míos, Ryan Murphy es el responsable.

* * *

><p>Es verdaderamente complicado, quizá una especie de paradoja, o un sueño dentro de otro en el cual desearía nunca despertar. Sintiendo que flota y donde se siente perdido en el tiempo.<p>

Blaine no sabe cómo explicar cómo es besar a Kurt. Le siente frágil y le siente brillar, le ve sonreír y él sonríe, le siente besarle y él se pierde, está seguro que podría estar así una eternidad, lo sabe, está seguro. Besar a Kurt es cómo estar en un paraíso de ensueño del cual no quiere irse.

_Besar a Kurt es excitante_.

Por eso es maravilloso cuando están en su casa en esos gloriosos días de lluvia, solos mientras ven una de esas películas clásicas, compartiendo palomitas y unos besos entre medio con sabor a jugo de frambuesa y a día lluvioso. Sintiéndose las manos por la cintura y por la nuca, respirando los olores entremezclados y los besos que se vuelven más urgentes.

Podría estar así una eternidad sin dudarlo.

* * *

><p>Aquí vengo con otra actualización. Este drabble fue el primero que hice de la tabla, y quería publicarlo al último, perobando con súper bloqueo y he decidido subirlo. Espero sea de su agrado y muchas gracias a todos los que me comentan (:<p> 


	8. 01 Mira hacia acá

**Declaimer**: Los personajes no son míos.

**Advertencias:** Leve spoiler del 3x01 de Glee.

* * *

><p>Para él no es raro ser amado por alguien, porque hay gente que le quiere. Para Blaine no es nada raro en lo absoluto. En serio, esa canción es inspiradora, esa canción es mágica, esa canción es él. Un chico enamorado que no sabe a dónde va exactamente y quizá valla a tener problemas al cambiarse de escuela, ¿pero qué importa? no es raro cuando lo haces por alguien especial y por ti mismo.<p>

_It's not unusual to go out at any time._

Espera que Kurt sólo le mire a él, que mientras canta con todo lo que puede sólo le mire a él, le sonría como siempre lo hace. _Tan bonito_.

Por eso espera que mire hacia allí, donde él está y su sonrisa no se vaya porque _dios_, cuando Kurt sonríe el mundo es mucho más bonito y brillante.

_It's not unusual to find out that I'm love with you._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora<strong>: OMg, estoy MUY MUY feliz. ya salió la 3ra temporada de Glee, obviemnte ya lo habrán visto y OMG. HE MUERTO. KLAIIIIINE. Estoy muy ansiosa por ciertos spoiler que he visto en tumblr y otras paginas, en serio. NO pillo forma de sentirme mejor, quiero que llegue el día. Bueno Aquí algo después de haber visto cap de la 3ra temp. espero le guste y muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, en verdad, se los agradezco (:


	9. 08 Nuestro Mundo

**Advertencias**: Esto es angst. por si acaso x'D.

**Declaimer:** Glee no es mío, es de RIB.

* * *

><p>Ha estado consciente por tanto tiempo sobre aquello, tan pero tan pendiente que se siente culpable, siente que él ha atraído todo aquello, todo el vacío, todo ese cansancio.<p>

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_.

Kurt es la razón de muchas cosas, Kurt es la razón por la que se levanta cada maldita mañana y tiene ganas de hacer cualquier cosa, lo que sea porque de todas formas lo disfrutará. Por eso mismo el corazón duele, las memorias le matan y los días le torturan. Porque ya no existe ese lugar donde él pueda encajar de verdad, porque Kurt ya no es ese algo en lo que confiar ni refugiarse de la realidad que le carcome todos los días.

Porque ya nadie tiene un minuto de su tiempo para mirarle y decirle todo.

Todo eso es el final de todo, y ese lugar que él conocía, que _ellos_ conocían ya no es de dos y no vale nada. Porque la existencia de Kurt es tan irremplazable que cualquier cosa queda pequeña, porque ese chico que lo hizo enamorarse al límite ya no está.

Si alguien tuviera un minuto para él, si pudiera tan sólo aprovechar el tiempo y ver que aún existe ese lugar donde ellos crean en la posibilidad de ser felices.

De ver que no está tan cansado para seguir intentándolo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora<strong>: Esto me está saliendo angst. al fin una actualización e_e. SE VIENE EL GRAN DÍA. EL GRAN DIA (ya saben a lo que me refiero ;). Espero poder seguir viva para poder actualizar esto. En serio, será la semana oficial del Klaine (?


End file.
